Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Dionne Jinn
Tervetuloa suomenkieliseen Star Wars Fanon Wikiin! Olemme vielä pieni yhteisö, mutta meillä on ystävällinen ilmapiiri. Jos tarvitset apua, mene kahvihuoneeseen tai kysy ylläpitäjältä. :Iloista muokkaamista! -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'Xd1358']] (Keskustelu) 9. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 17.35 (UTC) ::Heko heko, Xd. Onko meillä vielä yhtään "oikeata" artikkelia täällä?--Dionne Jinn—Asiaa? 9. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 17.37 (UTC) :::No meillä on tuo Etusivu, se on ohjelmiston mukaan artikkeli-nimiavaruudessa... Kiinnostaako ylläpitäjyys? -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'Xd1358']] (Keskustelu) 9. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 17.38 (UTC) ::::Tervetuloa vaan minunkin puolestani. Noo, onhan täällä pari... etusivu ja yksi räpeltämäni tynkä. ;) --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Ota yhteyttä— ) 9. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 17.39 (UTC) :::::Mikä ettei. Ei se lopulta Jedipediassakaan elämääni suuremmin muuttanut. Tarkoitin jotakin ihan oikeasti fanoniin liittyvää. Saanko kunnian luoda ensimmäisen sellaisen?--Dionne Jinn—Asiaa? 9. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 17.41 (UTC) ::::::Siitä vaan. Ei tämä Jedipedian toimintaa vaikuta, tämä on pelkästään oheisharrastus :) -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'Xd1358']] (Keskustelu) 9. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 17.43 (UTC) :::::::Anna mennä vaan, tänne onkin vähän kaipailtu jo artikkeleita. Ja emmehän me nyt Jedipediaa silti unohda vaikka tämä täällä onkin. :) --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Ota yhteyttä— ) 9. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 17.45 (UTC) Wikin logo Jos sopii, ajattelin tallentaa tänne SW Fanon Wikiin englanninkielisen pohjalta oman logokuvan? Kysyn nyt sinulta enkä Xd:ltä, wikin perustajalta, koska olethan aktiivisin muokkaaja ja näin pääkäyttäjä täällä. :) —''LRP;840'' (Yhteyden otto) 13. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 13.51 (UTC) :Ole hyvä vain. Onkin jo aika saada tuo wikian tylsä logo hiiskattiin.--Dionne Jinn—Asiaa? 13. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 13.53 (UTC) ::Hyvä. Se on varmaan tuleva olemaan aluksi vain jonkinlainen, ja siitä voi myöhemmin tallentaa uuden ja paremman version. :) —''LRP;840'' (Yhteyden otto) 13. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 14.01 (UTC) :::Ymmärrätkö sinä mallineiden päälle? Tiedätkö, mikä tätä vaivaa, kun se näyttää käytössä tältä?--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 13. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 14.03 (UTC) ::::Ymmärrän kyllä, mutten tarpeeksi jotta osaisin selittää tuon. Sama vika on ollut myös muissa wikeissä, joita kipparoin, joihin olen osittaiskopioinut mallineita. :P —''LRP;840'' (Yhteyden otto) 13. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 14.08 (UTC) :::::Täytynee kysyä DS2:lta, koska se tietää niistä kai eniten. Ainakin se kehuu ymmärtävänsä mallineiden päälle.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 13. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 14.10 (UTC) ::Prkl... Se Tiedosto:Wiki.png on suojattu muutoksilta, joten en voi tallentaa uutta versiota. :P —''LRP;840'' (Yhteyden otto) 13. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 14.42 (UTC) :::Siinä tapauksessa tallenna versiosi vaikka nimellä "Fanon logo" tai jotakin ja sitten pohditaan, että miten se saadaan tuon wikia-logon tilalle.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 13. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 14.48 (UTC) ::::Tuota logoa ei voi muokata kuin sypsop-oikeuksilla varustetut käyttäjät, paitsi suojauksen voi varmaan poistaa ylläpitäjä. Voisin toki tallentaa sen tiedoston eri nimelle ja sen voisi vaikka yrittää siirtää, mutta se taas tyssäisi siihen, että ylläpitäjät ainoastaan voivat siirtää tiedostoja. :( —''LRP;840'' (Yhteyden otto) 13. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 14.51 (UTC) :::::Täh? Eikö Xd antanutkaan sulle yp-oikeuksia?--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 13. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 14.52 (UTC) ::::::Olin vain hetkellisesti hommassa. :) —''LRP;840'' (Yhteyden otto) 13. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 14.54 (UTC) Sysop Annoin sinulle ylläpitäjän oikeudet, koska olet tämän wikin aktiivisin muokkaaja. :) -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'Xd1358']] (Keskustelu) 13. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 14.59 (UTC) :Tänks. Älkää kuitenkaa ihan yksi minua tänne jättäkö. ;) --Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 13. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 15.00 (UTC) Palkinto :Kiitos. Komea on.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 13. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 22.43 (UTC) mallineesta Niin, siitä mallineesta. Katsoin tuota Anakin Skywalkeria, ja siinä tietolaatikko näytti jotenkin venähtäneeltä ja suurikokoiselta, ja teksti oli myös kohtuullisen suurta ja teksin väliin jää paljon tyhjää. Katsahdin mallineen lähdekoodia, ja se oli lähestulkoon sama kuin Jedipedian omassa, joka tekee asiasta melko hämmentävän. Ongelman syy saattaa olla se, että samat koodit saattavat näyttää hieman erilaisia tuloksia wikistä riippuen, se saattaa tosiaan vaihdella wikien kanssa. Mallinetta voisi koittaa ehostaa näin aluksi vaikka muuttamalla tekstiä pienemmäksi, katsotaan jos se auttaisi. --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Ota yhteyttä— ) 14. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 08.55 (UTC) :No niin, katsos tätä nyt. Suurin syy tietolaatikon "epämuodostuneisuuteen" taisi olla se kuva ja sen taustatila, mutta tuon tietolaatikkomallineen leveyttä voi säädellä mahdollisella width -kohdalla tietolaatikossa. Tietolaatikko on nyt ainakin leveydeltään siedettävä, tosin teksti on yhä kohtuullisen isokokoista, toisin kuin Jedipedian omassa. Tekstiähän voi pienentää yksinkertaisesti < small > < /small > -tyyliin, tosin voin minäkin koittaa tutkia lähdekoodia vielä syvemmin jos tarpeen. --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Ota yhteyttä— ) 14. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 09.25 (UTC) ::Se ei ole vain lähestulkoon sama kuin Jedipediassa, se on sama, koska kopioin sen suoraan sieltä. Ja kuvalla ei ollut mitään tekemistä sen vamman kanssa, koska se oli sekaisin jo kauan ennen sen kuvan lisäämistä. Ja koetin tunkea sitä smallia sinne, mutta se ei auttanut mitään. Ehkä laitoin sitä väärään paikkaan.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 14. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 10.07 (UTC) :::Sanoinkin että kuvan tausta, mikä tarkoittaa sitä osiota tietolaatikosta, jolle mahdollinen kuva asetetaan. Muutin mallineen koodista pari muutakin pientä kohtaa, joilla oli hieman vaikutusta lopputulokseen, mutta pääasiassa tämä leveysvika hoitui säätämällä width -kohtaa. Mutta miten on siis tekstin laita, onko se sinusta tällä hetkellä sopivaa vain liian isokokoista? --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Ota yhteyttä— ) 14. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 10.14 (UTC) ::::Liia isoa, olisi hyvä saada pienemmäksi.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 14. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 11.01 (UTC) :::::Onnistuin kutistamaan tekstin ja malline toimii vielä, mutta siihen täytyy olla jokin kätevämpikin keino kuin small-merkinnän lisääminen joka ikiseen väliin.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 14. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 13.04 (UTC) ::::::Olisin itsekin todennäköisesti päätynyt (ainakin aluksi) pienentämään tekstiä small -koodeilla, ja sehän näköjään toimiikin. Niin, kuten jo taisin mainita, tässä wikissä jotkut koodit tuottavat erilaista tulosta kuin Jedipediassa, mikä näkyy esim. tietolaatikkomallineessa, joka on ulkoasultaan erilainen kuin Jedipedian, vaikka lähdekoodi olisi sama. Silloin jää vain vaihtoehto virittää itse tässä wikissä olevaa mallinetta Jedipedian suuntaan. --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Ota yhteyttä— ) 14. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 13.44 (UTC) ::::::Minä en taida osata.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 14. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 14.56 (UTC) Jos kiinnostaa.. :/ Wikipediassa on kännissä tällainen äänestys Bluton, eli Jedipedian Suuemestarin ylläpitäjyydestä ja toivoisin että antaisit siellä äänesi. Me muut Wikipediassa äänioikeutetut Jedipedistit olemme jo antaneet kannattavan äänemme. (Jätän tämän viestin tänne ihan puhtaasti vain siksi, ettei itse Suurmestari huomaisi. Ei mielestäni tämä asiaankuuluvaa ole. ;) Lisäksi hänen valinnallaan voisi olla myös Jedipedialle edullinen vaikutus. :) ) —''LRP;840'' (Yhteyden otto) 16. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 13.59 (UTC) :Voinhan yrittää. Tosin ääneni luultavasti hylätään, koska olen käytännössä entinen wikipedialainen, enkä muokkaile siellä enää aktiivisesti.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 16. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 17.41 (UTC) ::Ei sitä sen takia hylätä. —''LRP;840'' (Yhteyden otto) 16. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 18.08 (UTC) Mallineesta, part II Tässä Nimi -mallineessa lienee sama vika kuin mitä yllä selitin. Tämä wiki on hieman erilainen kuin Jedipedia, ja siten koodit tuottavat eri tuloksia. Esim. koodisarja, joka saa Jedipediassa ja Wookieepediassa aikaan sellaisen vaikutuksen, että (sivun nimi) näkyy otsikossa, ei saa täälä aikaan minkäänlaista näkyvää vaikutusta, kuten ei tietyissä muissakaan wikeissä, kuten itse Wikipediassa. Siihen täytyy toisin sanoen etsiä mahdollinen erilainen koodi. Tämä erilaisuus saatetaan tasoittaa tulevaisuudessa, mutta yritän nyt kuitenkin etsiä ratkaisun, jolla tuo tämän wikin nimi-malline saataisiin toimimaan samaan tapaan kuin Jedipediassa. :)--''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Ota yhteyttä— ) 19. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 15.54 (UTC) :Menee välillä hermo mallineiden kanssa. Ja minä kun en ymmärrä niiden koodaamisesta oikeasti mitään...--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 19. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 18.12 (UTC) Usw Anteeksi,mainostus mutta kannattaa käydä katsomassa keksimäni fani-sarja=)Haet vain sanalla Usw tai Ultimate Star Wars:)Kannattaa lukea!!Darth Akhar 27. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 18.08 (UTC) :Hienoa, hienoa, että löysit tiesi tänne. Tervetuloa joukkoon iloiseen. Ja käyn toki katsomassa.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 27. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 18.13 (UTC) Kiitos! Kiitos paljon antamistasi neuvoista yritän tästä lähtien toimia oikein!!Darth Akhar 27. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 22.00 (UTC) Mallinevammat Nyt on sitten ne mallinevammat korjattu kuten lupailin. Standardisoin hieman tämän wikin järjestelmäkoodia Jedipedian suuntaan (Jack sai tosin fiksata erään missaamani kohdan). Nyt esim. toimii niinkuin sen pitää, ja tietolaatikot ovat suunnilleen samannäköisiä mitä Jedipediassakin, ilman small -koodeja tai muuta virittämistä. --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Ota yhteyttä— ) 31. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 14.47 (UTC) :Hyvältä näyttää, DS2! Kiitos paljon. Itse olen totaalisen avuton koodaaja, joten hyvä, että meillä on sinut, Jack ja muita, jotka ymmärtävät sen homman päälle.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 1. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 16.11 (UTC) ::Always happy to help. :) --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Ota yhteyttä— ) 1. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 16.31 (UTC) Kuvat Kuvitusta ilmeisesti lisätään samalla tavoin, kuin jedipediaan, tuosta Lisää tiedosto -kohdasta? Hikipediassa oli joskus kielletty kuvien lisääminen, koska ne veivät tilaa ja ajattelin varmistaa, ettei täällä ole samaa ongelmaa?--Suurmestari 4. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 20.10 (UTC) :"Veivät liikaa tilaa"? Kuka tuon keksi? Ei ole ongelmaa, ei. Katso vaikka tämän artikkelin kuvitusta.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 4. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 20.11 (UTC) ::Esim. Wikipediassa kaikki kuvat tallennetaan yhteiseen tiedostokantaan, jota kaikki wikimedian projektit voivat käyttää. Luultavasti kuvien tallentaminen Hikipediaan piti myös tallentaa johonkin yhteiseen tietokantaan. Mutta wikiassa emme tälläisestä valita. :) -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'Xd1358']] (Keskustelu) 6. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 18.37 (UTC) :::Hikipediasta en tiedä, mutta tiedän kuitenkin, että Wikipediaan voi tallentaa kuvia. Siis muuallekin kuin Commonsiin. :) —''LRP;840'' (?) 7. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 13.47 (UTC) ::::Joo, mutta yleisesti suositellaan, että valmiita kuvia voisi etsiä commonsista.--Suurmestari 7. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 19.38 (UTC) :::::Mutta mitäpä väliä sillä meille oikeastaan on? Eihän tämä ole wikipedia. Commons olikin yksi asia siellä, joka ei koskaan oikein valjennut minulle.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 7. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 19.42 (UTC) tekijänoikeudet Saako tekemäsi artikkelin introa lainata? — X-wing (Pulinanurkkaus—luomukset ja töherrykset) 19. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 13.57 (UTC) :Luken artikkelista? By all means, kunhan mainitset alkuperäisen lähteen Kulissien takana -osiossa tai vastaavassa.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 19. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 14.01 (UTC) ::Se tosin tulee kokemaan tulevaisuudessa radikaaleja muutoksia, kunhan saan aikaiseksi jatkaa Vaderin hyvityksen hahmojen täydentämistä.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 19. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 14.04 (UTC) Suurmestarin suosimisesta... Tulin nyt puhumaan tänne asiasta, jonka otit esille Jedipediassa. Olet tavallaan oikeassa, jotkut ylläpitäjämme ovat suosineet Suurmestaria, mutta näinhän me kohtelemme kaikkia uusia, aktiivisia käyttäjiä, kuten nyt vaikka Xwingiä. Se on meidän tapamme kannustaa uusia käyttäjiä muokkaamaan meillä, ja Suurmestari itsehän ilmaisi joskus alkuaikoinaan selkeästi, että hän pitää meidän ilmapiiristämme ja että jaksaa uurtaa pediassamme juuri tällaisen hyvän hengen takia. Tätä me emme kutsu suosimiseksi, vaan kannustamiseksi. Sinulla on silti hyvä pointti, pakko myöntää, liika suosiminen/kannustaminen saattaa tehdä käyttäjästä liian ylimielisen. Mutta suurmestarin tapauksessa minä en ole tällaista huomannut. En minä ainakaan tämän perusteella saanut hänestä mitenkään ylimielistä kuvaa. Pientä riidanhenkeä keskustelussa kyllä näkyi, mutten sanoisi että ylimielisyyttä. Onko tässä nyt kyseessä muitakin asioita kuin tuo suurmestarin vastustava ääni perusteluineen tuossa äänestyksessä, joista en tiedä? Minä en ole kovin aktiivisesti viimepäivien keskusteluja jaksannut seurata, joten olen saattanut hyvinkin pudota kärryiltä näissä asioissa. --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Ota yhteyttä— ) 13. toukokuuta 2010 kello 11.24 (UTC) :Väärä keskustelupaikka. Vastaan aiheeseen ainoastaan siellä, missä aloitin keskustelun aiheesta.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 13. toukokuuta 2010 kello 11.34 (UTC) ::Tästä asiasta ei yritetä keskustella Suurmestarin selän takana, koska hän itse on asian keskuksessa.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 13. toukokuuta 2010 kello 11.35 (UTC) Niistä ongelmista... Jep, shout wikissä on hieman häikkää palvelinten ja siten toiminnan kanssa... tai no tarkemmin sanoen vika on shout wikin palvelinta ylläpitävässä tai siitä jotenkin huolehtivassa yrityksessä, joka on tunaroinut. Shout wiki on ollut down kohta neljä viikkoa, mutta pian se saadaan kuntoon. Ilmeisesti erään shout wikin henkilökunnan jäsenen on tehtävä varmuuskopiot kaikesta sisällöstä (joka vie aikaa), jonka jälkeen tekninen tiimi uudelleenasentaa serverin. Enempää en tiedä, mutta kyllä shout wiki vielä nousee. :D PS. En voi puhua siitä sivustosta sen nimellä täysin kunnollisen kieliopin mukaisesti, koska Wikian maidossuodatin (valitettavasti) on nyt säädetty estämään muutokset, joissa sana esiintyy. — LRP;840 (Talk) 8. huhtikuuta 2011 kello 17.26 (UTC) :Asia kuitenkin tuli ymmärrettyä. Tässä sitten vain odotellaan, että asiat alkavat taas rullata, toivottavasti pian.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 9. huhtikuuta 2011 kello 06.59 (UTC) ::Hmm... Jedipedia melkein toimi. Tai ei ainakaan heittänyt "URL cannot be found"-herjaa heti suorilta. Herjasi jotakin "sisäisestä virheestä".--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 10. huhtikuuta 2011 kello 12.24 (UTC)